Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive train including an internal combustion engine with a crankshaft, and including a spur gear arrangement with at least one transmission input shaft that can be coupled to the crankshaft by means of a friction clutch. A clutch plate that is integrated in a housing of the friction clutch is connected in a rotationally locked manner to the at least one transmission input shaft, and the drive train includes a centrifugal force pendulum.
Description of the Related Art
To reduce torsional vibrations resulting from non-uniformities of rotational speed, for example of a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, so-called centrifugal force pendulums are situated on a rotating part of the drive train and are provided with masses that are received in such a way that they can pivot in a circumferential direction relative to an axis of rotation. Those masses carry out vibrations on specified paths in the field of centrifugal acceleration when they are excited by rotational speed non-uniformities. Energy is extracted from the exciter vibration and is re-introduced by those vibrations at appropriate times, so that the exciter vibration is calmed; that is, the centrifugal force pendulum acts as a vibration absorber. Since both the natural frequency of the centrifugal force pendulum vibration and the exciter frequency are proportional to the speed of rotation, the vibration damping effect of a centrifugal force pendulum can be achieved over the entire frequency range.
A drive train with an internal combustion engine having a crankshaft, a spur gear arrangement provided on a transmission input shaft, and a friction clutch that couples the crankshaft and the transmission input shaft, as well as a centrifugal force pendulum that absorbs torsional vibrations of drive train, is known from DE 10 2009 042 831 A1. In that published application the centrifugal force pendulum is received on the friction clutch. The torque is introduced into a spur gear arrangement through the housing of the friction clutch, from the crankshaft through a clutch plate that is connected to the transmission input shaft. Furthermore, the centrifugal force pendulum can be integrated into a torsional vibration damper, such as a dual-mass flywheel, as is seen from DE 10 2010 018 941 A1. It is also known to integrate centrifugal force pendulums into the clutch plate itself.
The construction space of the drive train is limited for the most part, in particular in the area of torsional vibration dampers, friction clutches, clutch plates, and the like. The transmission of maximum torque has priority, so that in most cases there is little construction space available for a centrifugal force pendulum that works with sufficient vibration insulation.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a drive train in which a centrifugal force pendulum can be integrated into the drive train independent of the individual components such as a friction clutch and a torsional vibration damper.